


Jackson's Girl

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band has split and he’s on stage by himself singin’ a song that no one listens to anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackson's Girl

Cameron never thought of himself as one to have abandonment issues. But these days, he thinks he just might. Sometimes, after one too many beers, he thinks his team has somehow left him behind. The band has split and he’s on stage by himself singin’ a song that no one listens to any more.

The Ori are gone. There’s nothing much left through that gate to fight but for a few rogue Goa’uld, the occasional psychopathic ruler or the usual hob knob whacked out natives who apparently scare easy at the beeping of a watch.

Things are slow at the SGC. Missions have been scaled back for a while now, no need to go traipsing through the galaxy looking for big honkin’ space guns once the threat’s been eliminated. Most of them are just research – looking for technology to trump the iPhone, the cure for cancer, Mama Enkaran’s world famous pumpkin pie recipe – General O’Neill was most pleased with the last one, said he’d give Cam a medal.

And one by one, even if they didn’t intend to, his team have gone off, not necessarily to anything bigger or better, but gone off to do their own thing. 

Sam was the first to go. Teary-eyed she’d told them all as one that she was leaving to head up Atlantis. There was nothing keeping her here any more, and she felt it was time for a change, even if that change meant dealing with lemon boy. Their goodbyes had been one on one. Sam had held him close, thanked him for bringing her back into the game and kissed him on the cheek.

He sees her every now and then, video conferences here and there, a quick passing by on the holidays before she leaves to visit Mark. He knows deep down he has her friendship for life, but that bond they shared as team mates has fizzled.

Teal’c was next, off to salvage what remained of the Jaffa nation, recruit what few remained in service to false gods, and really get to know the family he left behind all those years ago. Cam’s gone off world to see him a grand total of thrice. Teal’c playing grandpa not only to his new grand kids, but to his people still weirds Cam out.

When Teal'c’s on Earth, Cam takes him to a bar and Teal’c tells him Jaffa jokes. It’s the hardest Cam’s laughed in a while. 

Jackson never officially left SG-1, he just stopped coming to the swap meets and decided to pimp himself out to any team willing to take him off world. He wonders if Jackson feels claustrophobic on Earth now, which is an odd thought considering the man practically lived in his lab when he was here. He spends half the year offworld, gathering knowledge from the far reaches of space, dumps it all at the SGC, then spends the other half in Egypt – supposedly getting in touch with his roots. Cam thinks it’s a mid-life crisis. 

Now it’s just him and Vala. Vala is the fun kind of bat-shit crazy. When she’s not annoying the hell out of him – using him as a replacement for Jackson, he‘s surprised to find that she’s actually pretty good company. They hang out, and he indulges her in the grander aspects of Earth culture – basketball, skydiving and beer. She’s taken to living in her own place now. Well, not hers really, she’s keeping Jackson’s apartment warm for him for when he comes back. Cam doesn’t see things changing any time soon. On missions, Vala’s become a greater asset than even he imagined. She knows a variety of people and cultures – something she never really let on while Jackson was around and manages to provide them with enough varied technology and knowledge to wave under the I.O.A.’s nose, thus keeping the program running. Cam thinks he’d probably be lost again now without her.

It took a while before they started sleeping together. Cam knows she was waiting for ‘her Daniel’. It’s nothing special, no romance or flowers. Fuck buddies, passing the time until Cam’s ready to retire and find himself a proper family, and Vala is rescued by Jackson on his white steed.

The latter came sooner than he expected. Vala packs her things. Jackson’s going on a dig on P3X-307 for god knows how long and it being one of Qetesh’s old stomping grounds, Vala knows her way around. Cameron could really smack Jackson sometimes for not seeing what’s right in front of him. He likes to think that he could have loved her in that way, but he can’t. Because she would never have loved him back. It makes sense; she’s always been Jackson’s girl. 

He watches her lug her suitcase down the driveway, she blows him a kiss, and then she too is gone. He goes back inside, grabs another beer.

The phone is in his hand before he realises it. “Hey General, you need another pair of boots in Atlantis?”


End file.
